


Gorzkie zakończenie

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Stanford Pines nie był zazdrosny.





	Gorzkie zakończenie

Stanford Pines obserwował. Od pewnego czasu — od dnia, w którym wielki morski potwór odgryzł mu nogę — praktycznie nie ruszał się z domu, a przez to, nie mając innych zajęć, po prostu obserwował. Niezauważony, często pomijany i zapominany, siedział na ziemi swojej pracowni i patrzył, jak Dipper i Bill pracują. Ramię w ramię. W sposób, którego on nigdy nie osiągnął; który jemu wiecznie wymykał się spomiędzy palców.  
Nie pamiętał, kiedy to się zaczęło — czy przed, czy po urodzinach bliźniaków — ale pewnego dnia, gdy wrócił do domu odkrył w Billu coś znajomego; coś, co ostatni raz widział wieki temu, na początku ich znajomości. Ale teraz było silniejsze, dziwniejsze i nieskierowane na niego — wszelkie uczucia Billa kierowały się do Dippera.   
Na oczach wszystkich Pinesów przechodzili z trybu troski i zrozumienia w coś niszczycielskiego. Raz przytulali się i trzymając za ręce, siedzieli na dachu, by chwilę później — jak teraz — jeden próbował drugiego zdzielić młotkiem w głowę. Wybuchali śmiechem, jakby — zamiast próby morderstwa — opowiedzieli sobie jakiś żart.  
Toczyli rozgrywkę — wyjątkowo brutalną, ale na swój sposób uczciwą. Taką, w której obie strony miały równe szanse i dobrze się bawiły.  
Ale to nie tak, że Stanford był zazdrosny.  
Przecież nie mógł być.  
Nie o coś tak szkaradnego.


End file.
